It is known that there are numerous sources of noise on an aircraft, for example, a transport airplane, generated by an air flow around structural elements of the aircraft, which are either stationary (for instance the suspension struts, the wings, etc.) or mobile (for instance the leading edge slats, the trailing edge flaps, the airbrakes, etc.). Indeed, the interaction of such air flow with a structural element creates a turbulence area in the vicinity of the downstream part of said element, generating alone or thru an interaction with another auxiliary structural element of the aircraft arranged within said turbulence area, undesirable aerodynamic noise.
In order to reduce the generated noise strength, it is known to arrange a net with geometric meshes in the vicinity of the downstream part of said structural element, within the turbulence area. Thus, the turbulences crossing the net are broken so that they lose the substance of their energy, thus leading to a reduction of the aerodynamic noise strength.
However, the presence of such noise reduction net on a structural element can highly degrade the performances of the aircraft upon some flight phases, including these for which a noise reduction is not necessary (for example, a cruising flight).
The object of the present invention is to remedy such disadvantage and including to avoid that the noise reduction net(s) substantially degrade(s) the performances of the latter upon a flight.